Can I tell you something?
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be nice! Basically, Kyo and Tohru visit Tohru's moms grave, and Kyo spills some secrets. T cause Im paranoid.


A/N First story, please forgive me if its OOC!

"Good morning Kyo-kun

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru chirruped happily, hanging up the laundry. Kyo walked into the room, groggily rubbing his eyes, and staring at the clock.

"Tohru, its 5.30. Why are you doing laundry?" he asked, patting her head gently. Tohru blushed slightly and smiled.

"I have to go somewhere today, and I need to do this washing. We have no school uniform!"

"Aw man, we have school in a couple of days, don't we? Crap. I haven't studied very much either." Kyo smacked his head against the wall, groaning slightly. Tohru giggled, and moved into the house, humming quietly. Kyo looked up and smiled, as he saw how happy she was. He imagined hugging her, not turning into the cat he was possesed with. He blushed furiously, and shook his head, moving into the house.

"Yo, Tohru."

"Um, hai?" She asked, turning round to face him.

"Where you going today? I got nothing to do, I may as well go with you."

"Thank you very much Kyo-kun! I am going to my mothers grave. It's her anniversary today!"

"I thought her death was in the autumn?"

"Oh it is! It's her wedding anniversary! I'm also going to my fathers grave. Just to wish them a happy day..." Her voice trailed off as she blushed, thinking how stupid she must sound. She looked up meekly, and saw Kyo smiling kindly.

"I think that's a beautiful thing to do." Tohru blushed and looked down again. Kyo chuckled, then sighed as he heard Yuki stirring in bed.

"I bet that damn rat will want to join you, won't he? You'll want him to as well." Kyo mumbled, kicking his feet in the dust.

"Pardon Kyo-kun? I couldn't hear you properly."

"Doesn't matter." Kyo's stomach rumbled, and Tohru chuckled.

"Would you like some breakfast, Kyo-kun? I can make miso soup with rice balls?"

"So long as there isn't any..."

"Leeks" Tohru finished, smiling. "Of course Kyo-kun." Tohru pattered off to the kitchen, and started to make the soup. She put it on the hob to simmer, and started to mould the cold rice she had in the fridge. She started to sing a nursery rhyme quietly, and jumped as she saw a larger pair of hands moulding some rice. She looked up to see a mop of orange hair and red eyes focused on the rice in his hands. She smiled and blushed, then returned to the rice. They stayed like that for ten minutes, laughing and talking every so often. Then Kyo heard Yuki bumping in to the wall, and clenched his fist angrily. Yuki walked in, half asleep and crashed into the door, and fell backwards onto the chair, snoring. Kyo snickered and turned to Tohru.

"Is it ok if we stop? We've got twenty onigiri for four people."

"Oh hai! Sorry, I guess I was having too much fun to stop!" Tohru said, smiling. Kyo blushed and plonked himself onto the floor, turning his back to Tohru. Tohru looked at him puzzlingly, then stirred the soup and ladled it into two bowls. She handed one to Kyo and knelt next to him by the table. They ate their soup and rice balls, both of them blushing. At seven o'clock, Tohru jumped up and cleared away her plates. Kyo joined her at the sink, drying the plates that she handed him. After they had finished, Tohru hurried upstairs to get changed, and Kyo grabbed a shirt from the washing basket. He pulled it over his head, and changed into some jeans he found on the line. Tohru came downstairs, wearing a pink minidress and white dolly shoes. Kyo grinned at her, and opened the door, stepping out and beckoning her to come out as well. Tohru smiled and tiptoed out, sticking a note on the door. She skipped ahead and Kyo shook his head at her, grinning. He ran up beside her, jogging to keep up with her. As they aproached the graveyard, Kyo slowed down, and stopped beside a tombstone. He crouched down and sighed.

"How are you doing, Mum?" Tohru saw that Kyo had stopped, and backtracked to find him.

"Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun? Where are you? I ow!" Tohru yelped as she tripped over a rock, and she started to cry. Kyo's ears pricked up as he heard wails coming left from him. He turned, and smiled gently. Tohru was sitting on the floor, rubbing her head, and wiping away tears. A white butterly landed on her knee, and she stopped crying instantly, staring at the butterfly. It moved up her leg, and flew onto her arm. She giggled and let it fly onto her finger. She brought it up to her cheek, then gasped as it flew away. She pouted, then stood up and brushed off her clothes. She then carried on looking for Kyo, calling out every so often. Kyo smirked, and scrambled off the ground. He snuck up behind her, and grabbed her around the waist. Tohru screamed and whirled round. She saw Kyo grinning at her, and she blushed a bright red, putting her hands on her chest.

"You scared me, Kyo-kun!" She gasped. Kyo winked, then pulled her along by her hand. They carried on looking for her mothers grave, then they found it at the end of a row, a huge white angel towering over them. Tohru smiled, and kneeled in front of the angel.

"How are you, Mum? I wanted to wish you a happy annivesary! Yes, I rememberd! I was always bad at that." Tohru carried on chatting, and Kyo walked away, inspecting the tohmbstones. He heard Tohru stand up after a while, and walk away, probably to find her fathers grave. Kyo pattered over to Kyoko's grave, and sat beside it.

"How are you Kyoko-san? I haven't seen you in a while, have I? I'm sorry you died, but happy anniversary! It's your 17th, isn't it? Wow. Kyoko-san? Can I tell you something?" At this, Tohru walked back up, and heard Kyo talking. She hid behind a pillar, and held her breath.

"Kyoko-san, I think I may love your daughter." Tohru held in a gasp, and her eyes filled with tears. Kyo, loved her? She clasped her hands together and smiled happily. She had always loved Kyo, but thought he only liked her as a friend. This was amazing! She hid again as she heard Kyo move away from the grave, and watched him walk away slowly. Tohru smiled. He was too shy to tell her, but he could tell her dead mother. So like him. As Kyo walked off, Tohru followed him around for a couple of seonds, then tickled the back of his neck. Kyo yelled and whirled round, raising his hand. He saw Tohru looking up at him with big brown eyes, and he doubled over laughing. Tohru giggled as well, and slid her hand into his.

"Come on Kyo-kun. Lets go home." Kyo smiled, and nodded, walking to the gate. Both of them blushed all the way, but neither of them let go of the other ones hand. As they approached Shigures house, they heard singing from inside, and lots of bangs and crashes.

"I'd better go in first. You have no idea what he does when he's alone." Tohru nodded, and relucatantly let go off his hand. Kyo moved inside, and was pleased to see Shigure hoovering, singing as he worked. He crashed into the wall, and fell backwards onto the floor. Kyo smelt vodka on his breath and grimaced. It was 11.30 in the morning. He beckoned for Tohru to come in. She stepped over Shigures snoring body, and gasped as he grabbed her foot. He tried to pull her down to join him, but Kyo slapped him away, and lifted Tohru out of his reach onto his shoulders. Tohru and Kyo blushed furiously and looked away quickly. Tohru jumped down from Kyo's shoulders and smoothed down her skirt. She hurried into the kitchen and busied herself around the pots and pans. Kyo coughed uncomfortably and kicked Shigure on the floor.

"Yo, where's that rat?"

"Mmph? Oh, some kid called Machi's house, I think."

"Machi? That rat got a date? Pfft." Kyo sniggered and slumped on the chair, switching on the t.v. _So, Yuki got a girlfriend? That must mean he doesn't love Tohru! Maybe she could love me..._

"Kyo-kun! Could you come here please?" Kyo heard Tohrus voice float from the kitchen, and he walked over. Tohru was chopping some vegetables, and he was pleased to see no leeks on the board.

"Could you please chop this meat? I am making nabe for lunch." Kyo nodded, and grabbed a knife from the draining board.

"Um, Kyo-kun? I heard you talking. You know, to my mother." Kyo paused in the middle of a cut, and stared at the knife. _She heard me. She probably laughed at me. Oh, I am so stupid!_

"I'm sorry Tohru. I couldn't tell you and you probably hate me, but I do love you, but you like that rat, right? And so..." Tohru leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think it's the sweetest thing ever. I love you too, Kyo." Kyo stared at the lack of the 'kun', but smiled with love and warmth, and kissed her back, harder and longer. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing and stroking each others hair. When Yuki walked in with Machi, laughing and kissing, they stared at Kyo and Tohru, and smiled. Shigure woke up, and laughed. _Its time for the test!_ He tiptoed over to Tohru, and pushed her into Kyo, running back into the living room. Tohru fell on top of Kyo, and waited for the loud poof to come. But, Kyo was still underneath Tohru, fully dressed and completely human. He looked into her eyes, and laughed at her shocked expression. He slid from under her, and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"The curse. It... it's gone. We broke it! I'm so happy!" Tohru squealed and threw her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, and Yuki slung his arm around Machi's shoulders. Everyone in the Zodiac felt a huge weight come off of them, and they imediantly began to cheer. Akito started to cry, then sighed as she realised it was broken. Tohru was a wonderful girl. Shigure ran to Akitos room, and hugged her and kissed her tears away. Akito smiled. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing...

x-Ten years later-x

"Mum! Mummy! Daddy! Where are you?!"

"Aika! Calm down! We're here!" A brown haired adult ran up to a crying child, and picked her up. "Don't run off like that!" A fiery haired man walked up, holding twin boys.

"Aika, Aika! Ibuki and I got sweeties for you, look!"

"Kaku ate the jelly snakes though!"

"Did not!"

"Did!" The mother smiled, and picked up Aika.

"Come on boys." They all walked into a country house, and the children, ran upstairs.

"We're so lucky Tohru. We've got the kids, the house..."

"And I've got you, Kyo!"

A/N If anyone is OOc, please tell me and I'll try and fix it. Thanks! Reviews!


End file.
